Dudaklarin
by Princesswithblackhorse
Summary: Kalbimin sahibi sensin ...biliyorum...


1.Bölüm

Snow White:

"Ayna ayna söyle bana.. gönlümün sahibi kim..soruyorum sana..."

Bana bu aynanin bilgisi sonsuzdur dediler.. Ve bu günlerdir icimi kemiren sorunun cevabini onda bulmak icin ugrasip duruyorum.. Her gece,tekrar tekrar geliyorum bu odaya.. Soruyorum bu altin aynaya ayni soruyu..Ve her seferinde ayni cevabi aliyorum...

"Laneti ancak gercek askin öpücügü yok edebilir,Majesteleri.."

"Benim!Benim gercek askim kim diye soruyorum ben!"

"Laneti ancak-"

"Sana sordugum soruya cevap ver!.."

Bu kadar sinirlenebiliyor olmama ben de sasiriyorum aslinda.. Hic öfkeli bir insan degilimdir, biliyorum.. Ama bu bilincsizlikten olusan caresizlik beni delirtiyor...

"Verdim Majestelerim.. Gönlünüzün sahibi laneti bozandir.. Cünkü laneti yok eden öpücük tek tarafli askin öpücügü olamaz..."Bu sözlerden sonra bir insan haline bürünen altin eriyip aynaya dönerek yerini buluyor...

William... Laneti yok eden o... O´nun öpücügü... Zaten mantikli.. Öyle degil mi?..

Cocukluk arkadasim... Peki ya o kadar mantikliysa niye geliyorum ben her gece yine yine buraya?.. Niye inanmak istemiyorum aldigim cevaba?.. Lanet olsun!Ne duymak istiyorum ben!..

"Ne sordun ona?.."

Bu ses... Dogru düzgün bir düsünce kuramiyorum bu muhtesem sesi duyunca...

"Prensesim?.."

Prensesim.. Her yalniz olusumuzda bana öyle hitap ediyor hala... Icimi istitiyor ´Prensesim´diyisi.. Ama bunu ona hatta kendime itiraf etmek cok zor...

"Hic birsey... "diyorum birden...

"Sormamalisin da..."diyor garip bir yüzifadesiyle bana bakarak... Sucluyor mu beni birsey icin?.. Basini sallayip aynaya ceviriyor basini... Gözlerinde cok garip bir ifade var.. Bu ayanin beni kötü bir sekilde etkileyebilcegini mi düsünüyor yoksa?...

"Ya cevabini bilmedigim-..bilmek istedigim bir sorum varsa Eric..."

Eric... Ona ismiyle hitap etmek o kadar garip ki...o kadar yanlis geliyor ki...

"Bana sor..."dedi bir kasini kaldirarak...

"Sana mi sorayim?..."

Pekala en sevdigim Huntsman´im...Söyle bana,anlat... Niye kalbim böyle hizli carpiyor senin gözlerine degince gözlerim?..Senin kokunu alinca burnum?..Senin sesini isitince kulaklarim?.. Niye sen olmayinca eksik hissediyorum?.. Gitmenden niye bu kadar korkuyorum... Söylesene!

Su lanet olasi aynanin niye senin ismini söylemesini istiyorum!...

Bunlari sormuyorum ona tabii ki... Nasil yaparim?...´Bana evet´diyince o susuyorum...

"Ögrenmemi istedigin sorular var yani...öyle mi?.."

"Öyle ..."

"Bana kizgin misin, Prensesim?.."

"Degilim ... "

Tabii ki kizginim sana en sevdigim Huntsman´im...O kadar kizginim ki... Kalbimi caldin.. Hemde hizla, sessizce...gizlice... Ve simdi ellerindeyken paramparca ediyorsun.. Hic farkina bile varmadan... Canimi yakiyorsun,ruhumu parcaliyorsun...Her sustugum,sustugun saniye daha fazla...

"Ne zaman gitmeyi planliyorsun peki?..."diye soruyorum bakislarimi aynaya cevirip...

Gözlerimin doldugunu hissediyorum... Görmemesi icin dua ediyorum...

Huntsman:

Buz gibi.. Sözleri, bakislari... Gidisimi hic umursamadigini belli ediyor her hareketiyle...

Dogrusu da bu,öyle degil mi?.. Ne kadar garip..Sara´dan sonra bir daha böyle bir aci hissedebilcegimi asla tahmin etmezdim...

"Eric?..."diye soruyor bana dönüp..."Vaz mi gectin yoksa?.."

"Hayir ..."diyorum hemen.. Bir an umut ettigimi hissediyorum.. ´Gitme´ der gibi duyuyorum...Cok sacma oysa.. Cok sacma...Bakislarinda hic birsey yok.. Hic bir isik...

"Ben-...yarin giderim herhalde... "diyorum basimi sallayip...

"Fikrini degistirirsen ...haberim olsun... "

"Zannetmiyorum-...ama elbette Prensesim..."

Susuyor bir an ..Uzun uzun bana bakiyor...Sonra gözleri doluyor gözlerimin önünde... Saklamaya da calismiyor... Basini salliyor..."Hakkim yok...biliyorum... Ama gitme Huntsman... Yanimda kal... Herseyi fazlasiyla yaptin,cok cok tesekkür derim...ama daha fazlasini yap lütfen...kal.."

Prensesim,güzelim...en degerlim.. Gitmek istiyor muyum saniyorsun?.. Tesekkür mü ediyorsun üstelik?..Asil ben tesekkür ederim... Hayatima anlam kattin... Kimse güvenmezken,ben bile güvenmezken ..sen güvendin bana... Yaninda kalmak istedigim en cok sey... Seni öptügümde-...öyle birsey hissettim ki ben... Anladim ki vazgecemeyecegim senden,dudaklarinin tadini bir daha hissetmek icin herseyimi verecegim... Elimde degil... Dudaklarin sarap senin...ve ben sarhos olmak istiyorum (Shakespeare agabeye tesekkürler :D) Anliyor musun birtanem?.. Taniyorsun sen beni...sarhos bir hicim ben...ickici.. Vazgecebilir miyim yeni ickimden,hm?.. Gitmem lazim... sadece senin icin.. Cok tehlikeliyim ben...Affet...Affet beni herseyim...

"Huntsman?.. "

Basimi salliyorum iki yanima..."Kalamam...burasi bana göre degil..."

"Sana ihtiyacim var benim..."

"Inan bana yok... merak etme..."

"Hayir ben-"

William odaya girdigin Snow White´in bakisini fark etti.. Kiskancligini kontrol edemedi... Cebinden cikardigi bir parca beze sarili altinlari uzatti ona.."Snow anlasmanizdan bahsetti... 100 altin, degil mi?... "

"William-"

"Yapma Snow...az mi?.. Hayati boyunca calissa da bu altinlara ulasamaz.. "

"Ben-... Kraliyet icin yaptin,halk icin... "dedi Huntsman hemen...Hayal kirikligiyla dolmus gözlerini Snow´a dikti... "Beni tanidiginizi sanmistim...KRALICEM.."

Kralicem diyisi canini yakiyordu Snow´un...Nefessiz kaldi bir an...

"Eric-"demeye kalkistiginda Eric´Yine de sagol..´diyip hizli adimlarla cikip gitti odadan..

"Sen-...sen ne yaptigini zannediyorsun?..."

William basini salladi iki yanina.. "Yanlis mi yaptim?..Adamin hakkini verdim iste... "

"Istedigini nerden cikariyorsun?.. "

"Anlasma yaptiniz ya...ne kadar cabuk unuttun?.."diyip hizli adimlarla cikti odadan William... Öfkeyle odasina gitti.. Biliyordu iste.. O adamin öpüsü uyandirmisti Snow´u!Kendi öpüsü degil!.. Kate görmüstü!O adamin sözlerini isitmisti!...Tabii ki de altinlari istemiyordu!.. Istedigi Snow´du... Ama buna izin veremezdi...

1.Bölümün Sonu


End file.
